Many home appliances, such as, for example, ovens, are mounted in cabinets or other structures. Many of these cabinets or other structures are high quality, visually pleasing and expensive. It can be difficult and time consuming to position a household appliance such as an oven in a built-in installation using conventional attachment systems. Often the support surface (such as a shelf) on which the appliance is positioned is not level and/or is not parallel/perpendicular to the edges of the cabinet that are visible after the installation is complete. This leads to either unsightly alignment or a difficult alignment process that can be time consuming.
Some appliances that are designed to be built-in to a cabinet simply rest on a shelf or other support surface of the cabinet. Other appliances are fixed to the cabinet by screws or some type of latching system. Installing such appliances often involves using shims of different thicknesses between the appliance and the support surface of the cabinet in order to properly position the appliance relative to the cabinet. This process can require repeatedly placing shims in the cabinet, placing the appliance in the cabinet, removing the appliance from the cabinet, repositioning/replacing the shims, and replacing the appliance in the cabinet. Because some cabinets are susceptible to scratching and marring, this process can result in permanent damage to the cabinet face that is unacceptable to the end user.